Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be
'"Don't Be Anything Less than Everything You Can Be" '''is a song from ''Snoopy!!! The Musical. It was the eighteenth musical number in the 1983 London production, but is the first in the animated TV special. It is sung by Sally Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown. Lyrics :Sally Brown: (spoken) Do you see that falling leaf? This happens every year. This is known as one of the cycles of nature. There's a lesson to be learned from this. Do you know what it is? :Linus van Pelt: (spoken) No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me, Sally Brown. :Sally: (sung) Don't be the leaf if you can be the tree :Don't be the raindrop if you can be the sea :For the leaf may fall but the tree remains :It may never rain at all, but the sea remains. :Better to be the tree and the sea. :See? :Sally: Don't be a cloud if you can be the sky. :Linus: Don't be a feather. Be a bird and fly. :Sally: The cloud rolls by, but the sky rolls on, :Linus: And a bird can fly with a feather gone. :Sally and Linus: Be a bird and the sky and the tree and the deep blue sea. :Sally: Don't be anything less than everything you can be. :Peppermint Patty: Don't be the sail if you can be the boat. :Don't be the lining if you can be the coat. :It may lose its sail, but a boat will float :And a coat without a lining is still a coat. :Better to be the boat and the coat. :Quote! :Charlie Brown: Don't be the stick if you can be the drum. :Don't be the sugar. Be the plum, by gum. :Peppermint Patty: You can break a stick, but a drum will beat. :Charlie Brown: Without a sugar coat, plums are good to eat. :All four: Better to be the drum and the plum and the coat and the boat and the bird and the sky and the tree :And the deep blue sea. :Don't be anything less than everything you can be. :Charlie Brown: Don't be the "moo" if you can be the cow. :Linus: Don't be the furrow if you can be the plow. :Charlie Brown: Cause you can't get milk from a "moo". No way! :Linus: And the furrow's in a rut, but the plow's okay. :Charlie Brown and Linus: Better to be the cow and the plow. :Peppermint Patty: Now :Peppermint Patty: Don't be the sting if you can be the bee. :Sally: Don't be the two if you can be a three. :Peppermint Patty: 'Cause a sting can't make you a honey bun. :Sally: Take two from three and you still got one. :All Four: Better to be the three and the bee and the cow and the plow and the drum and the plum and the coat, boat, bird, sky, tree, and the deep blue sea. :Don't be anything less than everything you can be. :All four: Don't be the string if you can be the kite. :Don't be the darkness if you can be the light. :Though you lose its string, you can fly a kite, :But would anybody here fly a kite at night? :Better to be the kite and the light. :Right?! :All four: Don't be the tail if you can be the dog. :Don't be the bump if you can be the log. :He can wag his tail, but it can't wag "he". :A bump without a log isn't much to be. :Better to be the dog and the log and the kite and the light and the three and the bee and the cow and the plow and the drum and the plum and the coat and the boat and the bird and the sky and the tree :Peppermint Patty: And the deep blue sea! :All four: Don't be anything less :Than everything you can be. Videos "Everything You Can Be" from "Snoopy the Musical" DON'T BE ANYTHING LESS Category:Songs from Snoopy!!! The Musical Category:Sally Brown Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Peppermint Patty Category:Charlie Brown